


Roses, Lilies, Sunflowers, and Oh What's This One?

by myheroesrbands



Series: Ripavengers July Prompts [1]
Category: Iron Fist (Comic), Marvel 616, Power Man and Iron Fist (Comics)
Genre: Family, Fluff, I still love nmcu luke and danny though, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not really angsty, apart of ripavengers july prompts, not explicit sexual content, ripavengers Prompts, sorry - Freeform, super cute, this is a comics event only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroesrbands/pseuds/myheroesrbands
Summary: Day 1 - A flower a day helps the love to stay.





	Roses, Lilies, Sunflowers, and Oh What's This One?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of Ripavengers July Prompts on Twitter and I really hope you all enjoy this!! We desperately need more PowerFist in the world.

“Please tell me you got Danielle up and ready for school?” Luke Cage, a part-time hero and a full-time dad, turned over to look at his partner — both in the hero business and romantically — Danny Rand. 

Danny, having been up for hours, nodded and went back to hiding his face in Luke’s broad chest. “She wondered why you didn’t help but I told her you had a rough night.” Danny’s voice was muffled but Luke was able to make out the words and he frowned as the events from the previous night flashed before his eyes. 

_“Why in the hell is this fiddle-faddle so difficult?” He threw the papers in front of him to the ground and made no effort to pick them up for only a second until he realized there were more papers in front of him._

_“Jesus! Luke, baby what’s wrong?” Danny’s voice broke through his clouded mind and when he looked up, the kitchen looked a damn mess._

_Danny was going to kill him if he didn’t come up with something quick._

_“You better have a damn good explanation as to why I’m going to have to clean up this kitchen or so help me god-”_

_“It’s the lawyer. Matt is going to want to be on his ass in a few days but until then, I can’t “jeopardize” my parole by engaging in superhero activities.” The dark chuckle that followed Luke’s declaration caused a shiver to run down Danny’s spine._

_His gathering anger was quickly diminishing._

_Danny walked up to Luke and placed his arms on the broad shoulders of his boyfriend. “Listen to me. You’re going to be fine not superhero-ing. It’s fine. If you won’t be doing it, then I won’t either. Just say the word and I’ll be right here when you need me to be.”_

_“Danny I can’t ask you to do that. You love helping people.”_

_Danny sighed before placing his forehead on Luke’s chest. “I love you more.”_

Luke sighed, squeezed Danny into a hug (to which Danny sounded an “oof”), and moved to leave their bed. “Hey,” Danny’s voice called.

Luke turned around and rose an eyebrow to show he heard him. 

“I love you.” The image, Danny’s naked upper body rumpling the sheets with his hair a hot mess but his eyes looking at him with the pure declaration of the words he had just stated, was an image Luke never wanted to get used to because every time it was more and more beautiful. 

“I love you too, Danny.”

As Luke made his way through the bathroom, preparing himself for the day, Danny thought about what he could do to possibly lift his significant other’s mood. 

And then he had a wonderful idea. 

~~

The next day, Luke, as per usual, woke early to make sure Dani was up and ready for school. Except when he walked into the kitchen to start getting breakfast together, a white rose sat in the middle of the table with a note attached to it. 

Eyebrows furrowing, Luke picked up the rose and opened the small paper taped to it. 

_You are my best friend. Through everything, you’ve been there. I couldn’t have asked for a better person to be in my life. I love you._

A soft smile covered Luke’s face. Danny sure knew how to be a huge softie whenever Luke was feeling down. That’s one thing about their relationship that always worked — even when they were friends. The two of them knew how to be perfectly lovey-dovey when it mattered and blunt hardasses when it was necessary. 

Luke loved Danny so much it was crazy. 

“Dad? Why are you staring at that flower like that? Is it a gift?” She gasped wondrously. “Is it from a secret admirer?” 

For a third grader, Dani was a piece of work but Luke loved her all the same. 

“It’s from Danny, baby. Now let’s go get you ready for the day.” She vigorously nodded and began to bounce to her room. Luke shook his head fondly as he followed behind her, the rose forgotten on the kitchen counter where he placed it before walking away.

For a series of days, flowers popped up around the house. One in the bathroom containing a _very_ explicit note. One in his closet with a note teasing his yellow shirt and jeans outfit. One on the couch admiring how he looked when he focused on his shows. 

There were roses, lilies, sunflowers, and- 

“Oh. What’s this one?” The question was asked in front of Danny on a weekend that they would not possibly be disturbed by Dani because she was with Jess. Therefore, it was just Luke and Danny at home. 

After hearing Luke’s voice, the younger man looked up from his bowl of cereal and smiled softly at Luke’s confused expression.

This wasn’t the first time Danny had seen Luke hold a flower but this _was_ the first time he saw Luke holding a peony. They were Danny’s favorite flower and Luke didn’t know that yet. 

“It’s a peony. That one’s from China.” Luke’s eyebrows flew up in surprise. 

“China? Wow.” 

Danny nodded and stood to take the flower from his love’s hand. The note hadn’t yet been opened so he took it amongst himself to do the honors. Unfolding the small paper, Danny smiled down at the four words he had written the night before. 

He turned the note around so that Luke could read it. As was the case for any situation where Luke was surprised, his eyebrows rose miraculously. “Danny are you- are you serious?” 

The man in question nodded. He was all business. “This is something I’ve wanted since our first Christmas together. We’ve been together for five years but we’ve been _together_ for longer and I want this for us. We’ve talked about it and you aren’t opposed to it so I decided I needed to ask.

"So, Luke Cage will you marry me?”

“Of course I will you idiot.” Luke’s eyes were glazed with tears but he pulled Danny into a breathtaking kiss. “I love you so much.” 

Danny’s beautiful brown eyes looked up at Luke and repeated the words back, “And I love you, Luke. I love you so much.” 

The soft moment was disturbed by Danny’s phone ringing. Sighing, he looked at the caller I.D., saw it was Jeryn, and decided he could wait. 

He had more persisting matters to attend to.

~~

“Hey, did I tell you the peony is my favorite flower?”

“Danny if you don’t shut the hell up and- Oh God.” 

Yeah, he definitely had more persistent matters to attend to.


End file.
